On the run, again!
by PirateElfLuvr
Summary: When Max and Fang overhear Jeb discussing plans to send them to a testing facility, the Flock leaves their warm Arizona home for the chilly winds of Minnesota. With Erasers on their tail no doubt! Please R&R!
1. Overheard

"Jeb I cannot believe you! You're terrible!" My mom, shouted at my father, Jeb.  
"Please, it's for their own good." Jeb soothed. Well that ticked my mom off. She started screaming obscenities that I cannot publish here. I turn to Fang who was listening next to me. We were supposed to be spending the week camping with Ella and her friends, but Ella is a terrible packer and forgot a TON of stuff. So me and Fang flew back to the house to gather some stuff when we heard this, interesting conversation.  
"What are we going to do? Should we disappear?" I whispered under my breath. He shook his head.  
"We don't know what he is going to do to us yet." He pressed a finger to his lips and we listened closer.  
"... They will be safe and cared for. I promise." Jeb said quietly.  
"Yeah. While you and your creepy friends run tests on them!" My mother shrieked. I looked at Fang.  
"If their sending us back to the school, I'm gonna blow." I whispered. He nodded fiercely.  
"Why don't you and your loser friends just-"  
"You know you get really pretty when your mad." Jeb interrupted. My jaw dropped. My mom said something quiet that I didn't catch, and Jeb replied a little louder.  
"You know how I feel about them. I would never hurt them on purpose." _Liar, liar pants on fire,_ I thought. "I'll make sure they're okay."  
"I know it's just, what they've been through is so horrible, I- I-" she broke down sobbing. I looked at Fang. He shrugged and we listened again. All I could hear was movement. Like, clothes brushing up again clothes and the floors creaking. I opened the bedroom door that we were listening through and poked my head out to see what was going on. And… EW! They were kissing! Old people! I closed my eyes and ducked back inside. What seemed like forever later, Jeb said:  
"Will you help me get them to the testing facility?" He asked.  
"Absolutely." Dr. M replied. Me and Fang exchanged a look and we both headed to the closet where I keep backpacks full of survival gear. We grabbed the six bags and leaped out the window into the night. Looks like we're on the run again.

**Okay, this is chapter one of my new story! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Abby  
**


	2. Bad news

Max! Fang! Your back!" Ella cried running toward us. "I am so sorry I forgot all this stuff and-" She stopped when she saw what we were carrying. "That's not my stuff."  
"We know, and we're sorry. We over heard Jeb telling your mom he was gonna take us to a testing facility." Ella sighed and looked at the ground.  
"So your leaving then, huh?" She shook her head. I patted her shoulder.  
"Where is everyone else?" Fang asked. Ella turned to the woods where we could see a small campfire.  
"There." Fang nodded and walked over there.  
"Sorry Ella, this was gonna be fun, but, ya know…" I started. She smiled and shook her head. Fang had already told the gang what was up when we got to the campfire. I could tell by everyone's fallen faces.  
"But I was gonna do Nudge's hair!" Ella's friend, Brianna, exclaimed! I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
"And I still haven't gotten to see you guys fly." Ella's other friend, Samantha, pouted.  
"Whatever. We have to go!" I said tossing each flock member a bag. "Jeb probably saw us leave and is coming to bring us to the School." At the word School, the bird kids jumped into the air and snapped out their wings. Samantha and Brianna's faces lit up as they saw four small mutants take to the sky. Well Iggy is not by any means a small mutant, but you know what I mean.  
"Later guys. Try to throw them off our trail, kay?" The three girls nodded and me and Fang followed our flock.  
"I cannot believe we're on the run. Again!" Nudge exclaimed angrily.  
"Sorry but unless you wanted to get dissected like a frog in a seventh grade science class, were gonna have to run." I said sadly. I turned to the young blonde one. "So Angel, where to?" She thought for a moment.  
"I got nothing. How about... "  
"Minnesota!" Nudge squealed. We all stopped flying to stare at her. "You know, Mall of America? Nickelodeon Universe? Lakes? Water Park of America? Far away from Arizona?"  
"Alright. Minnesota it is." I announced.

**Oh boy Minnesota! ****Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Abby  
**


	3. Fang makes things difficult

It took us a couple of days to get to Minnesota. No sign of Jeb and Co., but when I called Ella at a pay phone somewhere in Nebraska, she told me Jeb had come by and asked where we were. She told them West, so it was a good thing we headed North. We landed in Moorhead, Minnesota about a week later. Unfortunately, we landed in the middle of winter. And let me tell you, Winter in Minnesota sucks. And because I'm such a genius, I *ahem* borrowed a couple of Jeb's credit cards, so we went to the local Target to pick up some winter jackets and sleeping bags.  
"Okay Nudge, looks like we're gonna head to the mall tomorrow, then wayyyy up North to Canada." I explained the game plan to everyone as they unrolled their sleeping bags.  
"Why Canada?" Iggy asked.  
"Bacon. Duh." The Gasman said.  
"Well have you noticed everywhere we've run has been in the U.S? Do you not realize we could just FLY over the border?" It took everyone a good three minutes to think it through before everyone started nodding.  
"Good choice Max. Not a bad idea." Angel nodded.  
"Max, can I talk to you for a sec?" Fang asked. I nodded. I left Iggy in charge of getting everyone to bed. I know smart move, right? I followed Fang a ways away to a cliff. I started to unfurl my wings.  
"No, don't." He said, putting his hand on my wings. I shrugged and we sat down.  
"So, whats up?" I asked him. He was quiet for a bit before answering.  
"I thought… we were done running. We could just settle down and just focus on other things." He sighed and laid down.  
"What sort of things?" I asked laying down next to him. He looked at me.  
"Us." I froze.  
"You mean like.…" I trailed off because he was leaning toward me suddenly his lips were on mine. And at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be here with Fang.

**Careful Max, good things come at a price...I also will mention a TON of copyrighted stuff in this story. I own none of it. Except for the characters Brianna and Samantha. ****Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Abby  
**


	4. Things get interesting

**Woot woot more chapters!**

****Chapter 5

"So, Erasers huh?" I said slowly looking over a banister. When me and Fang had come back early this morning, the Flock was sleeping peacefully. Fang had taken first watch and I had completely passed out. Around five o'clock we had gotten up, packed up our stuff and took off toward the Twin Cities. We arrived in Bloomington, Minnesota at around 9:30 am. We waited outside for the Mall to open then casually strolled inside. Gasman wanted to get passes to the theme park, so I bought the boys all-day passes. I'm so nice :) Me, Nudge and Angel were walking to Aeropostale, when Angel noticed about a dozen men in suits about one level down from where we were.  
"Do we attack them?" Nudge asked. "I'd rather not stain my new Gilly Hicks shirt." She said, giving a little bounce. Angel nodded.  
"I got a new pink shirt. I really like it!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Since when are you two such princesses? No matter. We don't attack them. Until they attack us." I explained.  
"Who would attack you, Max?" We whipped around to see,  
Ari.

Yeah, we were tied up in the back of a van. We didn't put up much of a fight... They had already grabbed the boys and Nudge and Angel by the time I had thrown a puch to Ari face. Quick little buggers. We bounced along the bumpiest road imaginable, while Gazzy cried about not being able to go on some Avatar ride and Nudge was crying about getting grease stains on her new shirt, Angel was crying about forgetting to bring Total camping. It seems everyone was crying. I was sick of it.  
"Okay. Everyone better pull themselves together or I will make you Eraser food! I'm sorry we got kidnapped but we got outta this once, we can get out of it again! Now were slowing down so, put your game faces on!" Well that snapped them into place. We stopped and the back doors were flung open and I was momentarily blinded by the light, until a figure stepped in to the van. Jeb stood before us in all his horrible glory. He looked down at us.  
"Why, Hello Jeb, I see your done chewing on my mom's FACE!" I spat. The other exchanged confused glances. Jeb merely laughed.  
"Oh max... I'm doing this because I love you. You know that, right?" He said gazing at me sweetly.  
"This is love?" I asked, looking down at my tied up hands and feet. "Then I'd hate to see what happens when you hate us." the Flock snickered and Jeb sighed.  
"Grab them." He ordered and a bunch of Erasers came in and dragged us out of the truck. The last thing I remember was hitting the ground before the world went black.


	5. At the school

Chapter 6  
Bright.  
That was the first word that popped in my head when I woke up. A blinding light was shining in my face. My head throbbed and my limbs were sore.  
"Ughhh" I heard Iggy moan next to me. I closed my eyes against the light. Suddenly it clicked off. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I looked around. Me and Iggy were strapped to hospital beds (big surprise there). The room was so small the left side of my bed was touching one wall and the right side of Iggy's bed was touching another. The space between us was about 3 feet. Just big enough for a door. A stupid light was hanging above each of us.  
BANG  
The door swung open and a whitecoat walked in with a clipboard. He pushed his glasses up his nose farther and approached me.  
"You've been asleep for a week." He told me. My stomach churned.  
"A WEEK! Why am I not dead? You people usually jump head first into dissecting us." I exclaimed. He frowned.  
"You two…were… unfit for testing." My eyebrows raised.  
"Oh really? Now your rejecting us?" Iggy growled next to us.  
"Your blind." He started.  
"I think he knows that, champ." I told the doctor, patting his hand.  
"Well we didn't want to ruin you anymore, and well," He smiled at me. "Your special." He patted my stomach, then left. Confused, I looked at Iggy.  
"What was up with him?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"I don't know, but here comes trouble." He replied. The door burst open and two whitecoats appeared. Each one grabbed a bed and wheeled us to a very large room. Six cages in varying sizes lined the back walls. Once again I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke up I was in a cage. It was big enough for me to sit and stretch my legs across. Angel was to my right and Fang to my left. A row of computers faced us with at least 6 whitecoats sitting at them. I sighed. I felt so nauseous.  
"I feel like crap." I moaned.  
"You think you feel like crap? I was tested on all week!" Fang spat. I glanced at him. He was wearing typical hospital garb, but it was torn and bloodied. A huge gash stretched across his face. I gasped.  
"Fang what'd they do to you! I'm so sorry! How long have we been here?" I asked, gripping the cage bars. He sighed and ran his fingers through his blood-clotted hair.  
"About two weeks." You've been asleep through most of it. Something happened to you, their all shocked and stuff." He sighed. I turned toward the door where the last whitecoat was leaving for the night. She turned toward us.  
"Don't try to escape. They have guards posted outside." then she was gone.  
"Report!" I called weakly. I heard them moan and counted the different pitches of was here except Iggy…  
"Yo! Guys! Where's Ig?" No one responded.  
"We don't know. He left right after you two were brought in here." Fang explained. I felt so sick. I crawled to the edge of my cage and puked out the contents of my…lunch? I sat back.  
"Okay guys, try to get some sleep, 'kay?" Everyone muttered okay and we drifted to sleep.

**Well their at the school... dun dun dun. What will happen next? Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**

**-Abby  
**


	6. Up and out

**Sorry it took so long... Enjoy!**

When I woke up my head throbbed and I instantly had to puke. I threw up in the same spot I did last time. Trying to get as much on their stupid polished floor as I could. Angel was to my right and was crying in her sleep. Fang was sleeping soundly to my left. I poked him. He grunted as he woke up and looked toward me.  
"What's up?" I shook my head.  
"It all doesn't add up. Why haven't I been tested on?" He shrugged.  
"From what I can hear, their waiting for something, then they'll test on you." My stomach churned.  
"The medicine they gave me must've upset me. I keep barfing." He looked toward the door. Jeb slipped inside and closed the door slowly behind him, as if he didn't want anyone to hear. He turned to us.  
"I'm busting you guys out."

_Well there's a shocker_ I thought bitterly. He ran to each cage, unlocking the huge padlock that locked us in here. I stepped out of the cage and stretched my wings. Iggy was back, looking beaten. They all did. Except me. Jeb ran to the window and pushed it open. Alarms sounded and we all jumped.

"Go!" He said shoving us out the window. I was the last on to the window and turn toward him.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked, perched on the window sill.

"Because I love you guys, Max. Now go!" He pushed me out the window. I snapped out my wings and followed my flock.

Chapter 8

"I hurt all over." Angel whined. We had made camp about a mile away. We were too tired to fly farther.

"I know honey, but we just have to be strong." I said patting her little blonde head. We all sat around the fire, roasting… idk what. Some critter. We ate our delicious dinner then curled together. All our stuff was gone. We had no money, no food, nothing. I turned to Fang.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. He shrugged. I continued. "Well I've been thinking… i puked twice in the last 48 hours, my head throbs and when I was flying I felt… heavy. You, don't think I'm pregnant do you?" He shook his head.

"Jeb told us a while ago. We don't have the reproducing genes in us. They had cancel those out to give us out sight genes."

"But do you think thats what they were waiting for? The baby?" He rolled over.

"Max, your not pregnant. You just have a, bug or something." I sat there for a while, thinking. I rested my hand on my stomach. Was there really a baby in here? I suddenly had a flashback. The doctor patting my stomach saying I'm special. The doctors being shocked at something. _No, not now!_ I thought. _Perhaps I'm the future but not now!" _

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-This-Is-A -LINE-

Gotta barf!

I scrambled to the edge of the clearing and hurled my guts out. I turned to see the flock roasting more suspicious meat and were staring at me.

"Max, whats wrong?" Nudge asked, scared.

"I'm pregnant." the silence was thick, so thick it was deafening. Fang looked, like Fang. Iggy looked amused. The kids had a weirded out expression on their faces.

"It's true." Angel announced after a while. "I heard some whitecoats thinking about it. Max has a mutated gene that will allow her to have bird kids!"

"Way to go Fang." Iggy said. Fang sighed.

"What does this have to do with Fang?" The Gasman asked. There was a long awkward silence before Angel sent him an image. Or a thought. I hope.

**Haha Gazzy. Thanks for reading! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! **

**-Abby  
**


	7. Survival of the richest

**Sorry for the short chapter! My life's been… interesting.**

"Step one. Find clothes. Step two. Find shelter. Step three, find food." Iggy said as we flew over fields of corn. Having no idea where we were, it was helpful having a game plan. As simple as it was.  
"Wait what if we starve to death in between steps one and two?" Gasman asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Then step three becomes step two." Iggy answered. I scanned the landscape below for any signs of life. None. Zip. Zilch. Zero. I sighed and looked at Fang. He too was looking for civilization.  
"Okay. So if step three becomes step two and step one becomes step three, does step two become step one?" Gazzy repeated back to Iggy. Iggy nodded.  
"Only if we find a water source before 7:34 then, yeah. That's right."  
"wait what happens if-"  
"Would you two shut it!" Nudge hollered. The Gasman fell silent. We flew in silence before I spotted a town.  
"Land Ho!" I hollered and we landed atop some roof tops. Fang turned to me.  
"Max, we're wearing nothing more than hospital gowns. How are we supposed to walk into a store when everyone can see our butts?" I looked at the shivering flock.  
"Iggy rip off the bottom of your shirt and give it to Gazzy. Gazzy wrap that part around your waist and give me ur shirt." They did as I told them. And I flipped both gowns to there white side and put on mine like a coat and Gazzy's like a shirt.  
"There. Now it looks like I'm sort of wearing a dress." Nugde applauded and I smiled. But how were we going to get money? I saw an ATM. I turned to Angel.  
"You still know Jeb's credit card number?"  
"Sure! And Nudge can tell the machine what to do without the card." I nodded and the two girls ran down. I looked at Gazzy who was wearing nothing more than a piece of cloth tied over his… you know what I mean. I gave him a sad smile. Nudge and Angel returned with $800. I grabbed the money and I flew down to a dumpster and luckily found some shoes. I walked into Target and bought everyone jeans, underwear, t-shirts, tennis shoes, coats, gloves and hats. I even bought a couple of backpacks for me and Fang. I grabbed a loaf of bread, a pot and pan, some plastic plates and utensils. Some plastic water bottles to fill up with water, band-aids and disinfectant. I walked to the check out. The lady was giving me some weird looks.  
"It's for our camping trip." I told her she smiled and nodded.  
"Okay you total is $435.26." She told me. I handed her a wad of bills. With my many bags, I flew to the roof of the nearby building where the flock was hanging out. I handed everyone their clothes and we all got dressed. We weren't self conscious around each other. We didn't wear clothes in the school a lot. Warm and dressed we flew off the building to a nearby McDonalds. Their we ate some food with the rest of the cash. We had about $300 left so we hit the grocery and camping store. From there we flew to a forest where we unpacked our stuff, unrolled our sleeping bags, and settled down for tonight. We sat around our campfire roasting marshmallows. I pulled the cooked part of my marshmallow off and ate it. Then I roasted the rest. We sat around the campfire chewing on our delicious food. I almost forgot about the baby. Almost.

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! If I get 3 reviews I'll post the next chapter. Baby steps people. Baby steps.**

**-Abby**


	8. Wanted

**Hola! Before we start I'd like to thank ****WingedWandOnFire **** for giving me some mojo for a new chapter! But also thanks for reading my story!**

"Why hello Maximum." My eyes snapped open and I held back a scream. Ari's horrible face was inches, no, centimeters away from my face. I looked around, only Ari. Not and army or anything. The flock was still peacefully sleeping. If I could just wake one of them up…  
"Were only looking for you. They are no value to us. You see Max, it was impossible for you guys to conceive. Now that you did, they need to run some tests and figure out how this is possible. If I capture you, Jeb might actually appreciate me as a son."  
"Nice monologue. Are you gonna show me your 'Kidnap-inator'? I squeaked. Ari was holding me by my arms a couple of feet above the ground. "If you don't mind, my arms are falling asleep and I'd like to get this over with." Ari glared at me. There was a rumbling in my stomach. Oh wait, it was morning, I was gonna hurl.  
"Hey Ari! Guess what?" I choked out. Before he could say 'What' I had sprayed a beautiful food rainbow all over his face.  
"GAHHH!" He instantly dropped me. I stood up and whipped around.  
"Up and away!" The flock was on its feet and in the sky before you could say: Avengers Assemble. I turned back to Ari who was still clawing puke out of his eyes. He swiped a paw at me. I ducked and kicked him in the chest. He landed on his back. I rested a foot on top if his chest.  
"Never hit a pregnant woman." I snarled, then launched myself into the air.

"What was that about?" Fang asked as were were soaring through the air. Due to my genius we packed up our stuff the night before. I looked at Fang.  
"What do you think?" I smiled. He sighed.  
"I'm so sorry Max…"  
"Hey, we didn't know it would happen." I reassured him. He sighed again. We all flew in silence for a while. Since we speed heal, apparently we also speed baby-grow. My belly bump was not too big, but big enough. I'm gonna be a mom.  
"Fang, I'm sixteen. How am I supposed to raise a child?"  
"Were here Max." Angel said, flying up behind me. "You practically raised us. And we will definitely help you out."  
"Yeah. We'll make sure the kid turns out semi-okay." Iggy added. Nudge and Gazzy smiled at me. These kids did turn out okay. Maybe I could do this after all.

**Okay short and pointless I know. But its MEA break and I have thurs-friday off so you can expect:**

**New On the run again chapter.**

**Angel's Nightmare**

**New Maximum Games chapter**

**So thanks for all da love!**

**-Abby**


	9. Thoughts

"We need to stop and rest." Fang said for the millionth time that day. I looked at the flock. We had been flying all day. I wasn't tired but by the looks of the flock, they were ready to pass out. We swooped down to a nearby suburb called Eagan. By the looks of it, we were still in Minnesota. We got a room in a nearby Holiday Inn, thanks to Jeb's credit card. Fang ordered pizza and Chinese food and we collapsed on the beds. It was about 6 o'clock so we had some time to kill. There was a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon on, so we settled down to watch. My baby bump has gotten surprising bigger and I could feel the baby move. I turned to Fang.  
"We really should see a doctor about it." It was crazy, I know. Fang though so too apparently.  
"Are you crazy? What if the baby has obvious wings? They'll bring us to the school for sure." I sighed.  
"I've been thinking, if the baby is normal, we should put it up for adoption. We can't carry it around and it'll be happier." Fang nodded. We were silent. Finally Gazzy announced that he and Angel would go down to the pool. I nodded, they sold swimsuits in the lobby so they could get those there. I told Nudge to go with them leaving me with the older boys. We sat in silence while pirates shot at each other on screen.

* * *

I sat at the computer in a Starbucks down the street from our hotel. I read thousands upon thousands of baby websites trying to figure out what the heck was going on. I seemed to be skipping stages or months with the growth of the child. I sat back and sipped my smoothie. Obviously we pregnant women weren't supposed to have coffee. Or alcohol. I laughed to myself. Why would a sixteen year-old be drinking? Then I realized in pregnant and sixteen. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. What was I doing? My life already sucked, why did I need to add a child? I have to protect five kids already,I just had to make it six. What I concluded was because we could heal so fast, we could also, uh, grow kids really fast. I felt a small kick in my abdomen. My baby was also freaked out. I looked at the screen. According to this website, I must be almost time to give birth. To my whatever it will be. Human? Bird kid? Lizard? The possibilities were endless. I closed out of the computer and walked out of the store. Walking along the road I felt the crisp January air hit my face. I shivered as I felt another painful kick to my stomach.

"Shhhh." I said softly patting my stomach. Part of me really wants a regular human baby. So I can give it up for adoption. Let it live a normal life. But the other part wanted me to have a mutant kid like us, let it learn how to fly. Teach it how to fight. I walked into our hotel room and collapsed on the bed. Just as a contraction hit me.

**whoa! Baby's coming! I need some baby names... Twins? Boy? Girl? I'm open to ideas. But also I kinda suck at writing this, so thanks so much for sticking with me!**

**-Abby**


	10. Baby

I let out a cry of pain. Clenching my teeth together to hold back another screech. When it had passed, I got up and ran- Er, waddled, to my cell phone.

"Fang!" I yelled into the phone as soon as he picked up.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked panicked.

"The baby is coming!" I yelled. I heard wind in the receiver. A moment later Fang had burst through the window and had me in his arms before I could say, James Patterson. We soared through the air, flying over cites. Until we landed next to a hospital. We walked in very rapidly. Fang said somethings to the receptionist and she ran off to grab a wheelchair for me. When I was safely in a hospital bed I asked Fang what he had said to the receptionist. He shrugged and said.

"I simply told her who you were. Everyone knows about us." I nodded and was suddenly in pain. Fang ran off to get the flock while I gave birth alone with a doctor.

**A/N sorry about the crappy detail, I've never given birth before**!

Four hours later I was sitting up in my hospital bed, cradling this wonderful child. He was pretty big, with a little bit of blonde hair and deep, black wings. They were small and baby chicken like, but he was perfect. We named him Shadow. Fang showed up last minute to help me deliver.

"Hey, Max." Nudge whispered. Walking in with the rest of the flock. They gathered around me to whisper sweet things at the baby. I smiled. My whole world was complete, right here, perfect. Of course that lasted about thirty seconds before Angel gasped.

"Jeb's here." She whispered through her fingers. There was silence before my mind started spinning again.

"Doctor inform the front desk that if anyone asks for Maximum Ride, tell them I'm at the other hospital. Iggy, take Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel and get out of here." They nodded and jumped out the window. I heard shouts from outside the door. I glanced at the newborn baby in my arms. The door knob started to rattle as Jeb tried to force his way in. I handed the baby to Fang.

"Go." I whispered. He turned and jumped out the window, taking my little bundle of joy with him. I lolled my head to the side and closed my eyes pretending I was asleep just as the door burst open.

"Max!" Jeb cried grabbing my shoulders. I glanced to the window where Ari was standing. I looked at Jeb.

"Are you alright?" He asked urgently.

"Was until you showed up." I snarled.

"Where's the baby?" Ari snapped. I nodded.

"I like this guy. Always gets to the point. Without all of this fake-love crap you do." I informed Jeb. He shook my shoulders.

"Max. I mean it!" I shrugged.

"Had a mis-carriage, I guess." I lied, sighing sadly. My fingers slipped my IV out of my hand under the blanket. Jeb shook his head. When his back was turned I pulled on my jeans under the covers. He turned back to me.

"Your lying Max, the baby lives."

"Yeah, in your dreams." I snapped. He shook my shoulders harder this time.

"We need the child! He is important for testing!" I sat up and shoved Jeb.

"You may have tortured me and my flock as children, you may have scarred us, but if you so much as lay a finger on my son, I will kick you all the way to the moon." Jeb raised his eyebrows.

"So there is a baby?" I cursed under my breath and shoved him against the wall. I sprinted across the room, decked Ari in the face and jumped out the window. I guess I was on the run again.

**So first I'm gonna give credit to Funsizeauthor for the baby name, second, thank you for those of you who actually read my stories!**

**-Abby**


	11. Who is Maximum Ride?

**So this is short but it needed to happen! Just basically Max thinking, so enjoy!**

_So to basically sum up my life for the past month you would use one word: insane. For example, my father hunting down my family. Insane. Me getting pregnant at sixteen. Insane. Me giving birth and having my boyfriend jump out the window with my kid. Insane. Now me, on the run AGAIN this time by myself was also pure insanity. It like a whole chain of crazy things happening! Like a witch has put a spell on us to make bad crazy things happen! But I digress. _  
_Having known how to survive with insanity helped... None. No matter how used to insanity you think you are, life throws a curve ball and knocks you clear off your feet. I never wanted this life. Not for any of the kids or my kid even. Now thanks to my stupid mistake I put a tiny, innocent, bird child in mortal danger! How stupid was I! Oh I know, indescribably stupid._ Soaring in the open sky, I let my tears fall. _Why did it have to be me? My family. Why did they have to alter our DNA? Weren't they happy with how amazing the human mind and body was already? Did they really have to change it? And Fang, we are just children really. Sixteen. If I was a normal kid I would probably be exited to get my license to drive, but noooo, I have look after six kids including my own. Why did this happen? Why? Who let this happen to us? _Something inside me snapped as I thought about this. Something deep inside, a fire started to burn. One of fierce determination and revenge. _What was I doing? I am Maximum freaken' Ride! I can handle Jeb and his band of merry wolf men any day! If life wants to shove me off a cliff so be it! Life is too wonderful a thing to waste, so why mope when you can soar! I will take care of my family. I will raise my kid to be amazing and kind. I will live the life I have been given. _And as I thought this, there was no place I'd rather be, then soaring through the clouds.

**Im gonna finish up this story ASAP so sorry about the slow update! I'll get it done!**

**Abby**


	12. Meanwhile

Fang was tied up in the back of a van. This was not new to him, he had been in vans before. Tied with ropes was nothing new, cliche even. But the fact he had left his new born little boy with a eight-year old mind reader was the problem at hand now. After jumping out of the hospital window, cradling his new son in his arms, he flew for what seemed like days until he met up with the flock. There they made camp and fell asleep. Fang had taken first watch and Nudge insisted to be with the baby. Fang agreed but sleep over took him quickly. What he assumed happen was Angel heard the Erasers in her head, grabbed the baby and hid. While the other were drugged and thrown into the back of a van. When Fang awoke in the van, it took him a good three minutes to figure out what happened. Iggy was already awake.

"We're in a van again, right?" Iggy asked him.

"Yup." Fang agreed. They sat in silence until everyone else was awake. What ever they had drugged them with had made them feel slow and groggy. Fangs mind tried to think of something but nothing came out. The back door of the van flew open and they were met with a blind light.

_Where are you Max?_ He thought. Before everything went black.

* * *

Angel POV

He was small, very small. With delicate wings that felt so soft against my skin. When I heard hostile voices in my head last night, I knew there was trouble. In and instant, I had grabbed Shadow and flew up into the night sky, protecting him from harm. When morning came I landed and realized I was starving. I could survive with no food, but the baby couldn't. We were too far from any town and there was no food I could give him. We needed to find Max, to save the flock and Shadow. I stretched the reaches of my mind as far as I dared, nothing. No Max. I sighed and flew the direction we came. Only Max could save us now.

**two short chapters count as one really long chapter right? Oh we'll thanks for reading!**

**-Abby**


End file.
